Time to Pick
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Slipstream Nitrogear Much scientific research has been put in, preliminary sketches are set out. Now the cons have to figure out two things. One: pick which sketch would be best to implement. Two: How many trips will the dust afford them. Starscream is busy trying to figure things out as well. He strokes his chin as his calculations are confirmed. The dust will enable them to make at least 5 trips in time. Now to perfect a device that would better control the dust's abilities and be a reliable way to return... Slipstream walks in to see what's going on with the project at hand. She had delivered the sketches some time ago from Shockwave's lab. "So any decisions been made yet?" she asks. Although not a scientist, Nitrogear has been summoned by Starscream to aid in his research. Instead of bumbling around and looking like an idiot, he'll wait until Starscream asks for him to do something or for his assistance. Starscream nods at Nitrogear and Slipstream. "We need some device that we can stand on, in order to transport us back or forward in time. And also, we need a way to return." Slipstream nods to that, "Well surely Shockwave came up with something in his notes. He sure had that data chip crammed with information from what I could tell." she states. Starscream examines the return devices that are pointed out to him by a technician. Armbands that enable a person to return to the present. "Excellent," he says, "Everything is in readiness. Slipstream smiles a bit, "Good then. So how may I help out?" she asks, "I can do the easy grunt work well enough. I do presume you intend to get to work on that once the decision of the design is pulled off the data chip?" "Exactly," Starscream tells Slipstream, "You may assist me with the 'grunt work,' of course. There are two separate designs for the main transporter device, and I need to determine which will be most efficient." Slipstream nods as she moves next to the fellow Seeker. "Well I'm no scientist, but if you want a grunts opinion I'll be willing to offer it." she states. She glances at the screens here to find where the data has been punched up. "Narrowed down to two already? Fast worker." Starscream nods. "The technicians have been -very- efficient," he says, "I will commend them for their efforts, if this works." He stands back and allows Slipstream to peruse the data. Slipstream taps up the two plans so she can look at them side to side. "How many do you think we can manage per trip? In fact did you determine the number of trips depending upon the number to going on a trip?" "We can safely transport 3 individuals per trip, but then we would only have enough dust for 5 round-trips," Starscream replies, "So we'll have to be choosy about who we send, and how many." Slipstream ahs softly, "Well then I would chose a device that is based off of average sized transformers." she peers at the two designs. "This floor model may work, it measures about 13 feet across. You could fit 3 upon the floor of it easily enough. Thing is how is its efficiency versus this other one, which is slightly bigger." +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 8. Starscream considers for a moment, then decides. "The first design will be the best for what we need," he says, "Now, we need to make preparations to use it. Megatron must be informed of our progress." Slipstream nods to this, punching up the full schematics that were put down. "Preparations like what to use to build it I would presume." she states. Starscream is pleased with himself. He has half a mind to use the machine now to go back in time and assassinate Megatron before he's even created. But he does not share such ambitions and fantasies with the others. That can wait. For now, the 'official' first mission will be to try to eliminate some key Autobots in the past, back when they are helpless. "Excellent," he says to Slipstream. Slipstream is no mind reader, luckily for Starscream. She taps on the metals and such that Shockwave noted may work the best for such a device. "Hmm, interesting selection Shockwave put in his notes. Lightweight, but durable. Conductive." "So what would you like for me to do, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, as you go over the scientific data, schematics, and other things which he probably wouldn't be much help on. Slipstream looks over to Starscream to see if the selection she is looking out makes sense. After all choice of materials is very important. Starscream also looks over the selections. "Shockwave is always very logical in his selection of materials," he says, "These will do nicely." He points to the Titanium and Tungsten. Slipstream nods, "I'll check the storage. C'mon Nitrogear." she takes him with her to find what's there. Slipstream hauls in the first load of materials. "Here's the Titanium." Close on her heels is Nitrogear with another load of the same material. "Good," Starscream says, "We will also need some aluminum. Not much, but just enough to make it a little bit lighter." Slipstream nods, "We're going back for that then, along with the tungsten." Slipstream takes Nitrogear back to the storage room to get the next load, returning in a decent amount of time. "That all you need?" she asks. Starscream strokes his chin for a moment. "I believe so," he says. Slipstream nods, "Good. So you going to call in some construction types to help with this?" she asks curiously, "Or do we not have any in the Con army?" "I believe there are a few," Starscream says, "I shall see if we can summon them." Slipstream nods to that, "Well then, sounds like we made a bit of progress on this project to me." she states. Starscream is barely containing his excitement for what the implications of this project. First order of business of course would be finding out who created Optimus Prime, and eliminating them. Slipstream smiles at the fellow seeker, "So should I leave you to your little project or you finally going to take a break?" Starscream needs a break, definitely. "I shall go refuel myself," he says, "I'll return shortly." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Time Warp TP